vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Isis
'''Isis '''is an egyptian goddess and the donor of Zhao Yan, Zhi Yan and Yue Jian's genes. Appearance Isis appears to be a stunningly beautiful and elegant woman. Her appearance is similar to her three clones. She has beautiful and long black hair which are parted in the middle and covers both sides of her forehead with small fringes. Her special feature is her elf-like pointed ears. She is seen wearing a white long egyptian dress and an ornated choker. In her portrait, she was seen wearing a black dress and hat. Personality Isis appears to be a gentle and kind woman. However, her true personality is difficult to predict. In spite of her gentle demeanor, she is willing to use Yue Jian's body as her own without any hesitation so that she can live a normal human life for once. She appears to share an intimate relationship with Xi Tai, the Vampire King. Plot Although she is not directly shown, at the beginning of the story, professor Nam Gong is given her genes by the Hunter's Organization to create two clones of her. The case which contained her genes had a portrait of her engraved on it. At that time, her original body was deep asleep inside the Ice Coffin under the Black Sea. She is first revealed when the Sabbat attempted to find the secret of the Ice Coffin. At that time, she takes control of Yue Jian and allows the Camarilla to enter the Ice Palace. After that, she appears physically before Xi Tai when he improisons Yue Jian. She asks him if he brought 'that girl' to which he gleefully replies that she is being held in the dungeon. She then worriedly asks him to hurry up and added that she will not be able to keep up for too long. Xi Tai caresses her and affectionately tells her not to worry and promises that he will not let anything happen to her. Once Yue Jian is awakened, Isis visits her with Xi Tai and introduces herself. Xi Tai then brings them in front of a prison cell where Yue Jian's classmates from the Kai Lun Academy were held. Apparantly, they have been turned into zombies through the use of the Rotten Bracelet. Isis watches as Xi Tai harshly forces Yue Jian inside the prison to become the zombie's food when she refuses to drink their blood. Xi Tai then tells Isis that it will not take very long and the method will work. Isis watches with worry as Xi Tai's hand begins to violently shake. When Yue Jian regains her consciousness after being almost eaten by the zombies, Isis visits her and informs her that she has been unconscious for a while. Yue Jian then speaks with her and wants to know her motive. She tells her that Yue Jian has her genes therefore, she wishes to use her body to live the life of a normal human being. When Yue Jian asks her the reason for her wanting to do so inspite of her being a god she asks Yue Jian what she thought of the term 'god'. After listening to her reply, Isis tells her that god's power should not be touched by anyone. If someone touches it they become a deity themselves and becomes the object of worship to everyone, however, as a price they are reincarnated over and over again and every time they die the same painful and violent death. She then tells her that she just wanted to protect her people at that time and so she did not think of herself as an evil person, implying she was once a human as well. After that, she closes the topic and tells Yue Jian that whatever was happenning between her and her classmates had to stop. She then tells her that it was Yue Jian's choice whether or not she drank their blood but if she continued to do nothing, she would become those creature's food. Finally, Isis leaves saying if Yue Jian still had anyone to protect, she will have to fight her. Image Gallery Isispic.png|Isis' portrait Sleepingisis.png|Isis inside the Ice Coffin